rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarra (Kapitel)
"Jarra" ist das achte Kapitel des fünften Bandes Der Wiedergeborene Drache. Gleichzeitig ist es das achte Kapitel des dritten englischen Originalbandes The Dragon Reborn, der als Die Rückkehr des Drachen auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Sie erreichen das Dorf Jarra und erfahren, dass dort in den letzten zwei Tagen alle unverheirateten Frauen und Männer ganz plötzlich Hochzeiten abgehalten hätten. Weiterhin seien Weißmäntel ins Dorf gekommen, von denen sich die Hälfte mit einem mal äußerst merkwürdig benahm. Moiraine sagt, dass Rands Einfluss als Ta'veren daran schuld sei. Perrin erfährt von Simion, der dort in der Schenke arbeitet, dass er einen kranken Bruder namens Noam hat, dem Moiraine helfen soll. Noam ist ein Wolfsbruder, der den Kontakt zu seiner menschlichen Seite verloren hat. Moiraine kann ihm nicht mehr helfen und Perrin lässt ihn frei, wobei er sich fragt, wann ihm das wohl passieren wird. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Jarra, Ghealdan Sie erreichen Jarra. Es scheint, als hätte dort vor kurzem noch ein großes Fest stattgefunden. Perrin nimmt einen ekelhaften Geruch wahr, der ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt Ein oder mehrere Graue Männer, die Rand verfolgen. (Zum fröhlichen Dachs (Kapitel)) und er fragt sich unsicher, ob das Rand war und er schon wahnsinnig geworden ist. Vor der Schenke Harilins Sprung treffen sie auf Simion, der den Platz kehrt. Er heißt sie willkommen und fragt nach Neuigkeiten. Lan erklärt ihm, sie würden nicht von so weit her kommen und er wüsste sicher mehr als sie. Moiraine fragt, ob es eine Hochzeit gegeben hätte und Simion erzählt ihnen, dass es in den letzten zwei Tagen eine wahre Hochzeitsschwemme gegeben hätte. Perrin will ihn gerade nach Rand fragen, als Moiraine ihm die Worte abschneidet und nach Zimmern fragt. Siehe auch: Rands Ta'veren : In den letzten Zwei Tagen gab es Tag und Nacht Hochzeiten, alle heiratsfähigen Männer und Frauen im Umkreis von einer Meile nahmen daran teil. Sie betreten die Schenke. Dort sehen alle so müde aus, wie Simion es beschrieben hat. Sowohl der Wirt als auch eine der Dienerinnen reagieren erschrocken auf den Anblick von Loial, der verärgert ist, da die Menschen dort Ogier für Legenden halten. Als der Wirt Meister Harod Loial sieht, sagt er nur "Wenigstens ist es kein Weißmantel." Simion erzählt ihnen, dass in der letzten Zeit viele Kinder des Lichts Jarra durchquert hätten, weshalb der Wirt sie nicht mehr leiden könnte. Doch am Tag zuvor hätte es wirklich Probleme gegeben, denn viele der Weißmäntel hätten regelrecht verrückt gespielt. Siehe auch: Rands Ta'veren : Etwa zwanzig Kinder des Lichts befanden sich im Ort. Drei von ihnen warfen ihre Mäntel fort und sagten, sie wollten keine Kinder des Lichts mehr sein. Einer ritt fort, um das Horn von Valere zu suchen. Ein weiterer wollte zur Ebene von Almoth reiten, um den Drachen zu jagen. Einige fingen an, die Frauen auf der Straße zu belästigen und zwei weitere drehten einfach durch und fingen an zu sagen, das Dorf sei voller Schattenfreunde. Sie wollten es anzünden und wurden von den verbliebenen Weißmänteln aufgehalten, die schließlich nach Amadicia zurück ritten. Nachdem er ihnen davon berichtet hat, sagt Moiraine nur, sie wäre sicher, dass sie jetzt alle eine ruhige Nacht haben würden. Perrin will allerdings gern wissen, ob Rand dort war und wohin er unterwegs ist. Er hofft, dass der schlimme Geruch nicht von ihm stammt. Als Simion ihm und Loial das Zimmer zeigt, fragt Perrin nach Rand. Simion erkennt ihn nach Perrins Beschreibung. Rand hat Flöte gespielt, schien aber eigenartig. Er führte Selbstgespräche und lachte manchmal grundlos. Er hatte in der Nacht zuvor im gleichen Zimmer übernachtet wie Perrin und Loial, sei aber mitten in der Nacht schreiend aufgewacht und nach Osten weitergewandert. Perrin erklärt Simion, dass Rand ihr Freund sei und sie ihm folgen würden, um ihm zu helfen, und der Mann aus Jarra wird ganz aufgeregt. Er fragt Perrin, ob sie seinem Bruder Noam würde, denn die Heilerin des Dorfes, Mutter Roon sage, sie könnte das nicht. Simion ist sicher, erkannt zu haben, was Moiraine ist, da er schon einmal zwei Frauen wie sie in Jehannah gesehen hätte. Er hat zwar eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von dieser Art Frauen, doch er wünscht sich ihre Hilfe. Perrin verspricht, Moiraine zu fragen. In ihrem Zimmer sagt er, was Simion ihm erzählt hat, doch er erntet nur ärgerliche Kommentare. Als er fragt, wie sie sonst herausfinden könnten, ob Rand hier war, erklärt ihm Moiraine, dass sie es schon wusste, da er schließlich nach Tear wolle und sie hätte gar nicht von den Weißmänteln hören müssen, um wirklich sicher zu sein. Als Perrin erschrocken fragt, ob Rands Wahnsinn ansteckend sein, da sie die Weißmäntel erwähnte, erklärt ihm Moiraine, dass Rand ein stärkerer Ta'veren ist als jeder seit dem Zeitalter der Legenden. Als er im Dorf ankam, passte sich das Muster um ihn herum an und verursachte die merkwürdigen Ereignisse. Sie sagt auch, dass sie nicht wüsste, ob sie überall so viele Veränderungen vorfinden würden, da niemand etwas über Ta'veren in diesem Ausmaß wüsste. Rand sei sogar stärker als Artur Falkenflügel. Möglicherweise tritt sein Ta'veren jetzt gerade besonders stark zutage, da er sich entschieden hat, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und in die Form zu zwingen, indem er nach Tear zieht. Moiraine befielt Perrin, ab jetzt den Mund zu halten, da er nicht wüsste, in welche Gefahr er sie damit bringen könnte, doch er hält ihr vor, dass es diesmal gut war von ihm, zu reden, da Simion weiß, dass sie eine Aes Sedai ist. Lan sieht Moiraine einen Moment lang an und sie sagt nein, wodurch Perrin klar wird, dass der Behüter wortlos vorschlug, den Mann zu töten. Als er der Aes Sedai einen Vorwurf macht, erklärt sie ihm, dass nichts ihr wichtiger ist, als Rand zu finden, doch dann will sie zu Simion gebracht werden. Sie fordert den Mann auf, sie und Perrin zu seinem Bruder zu bringen. Simion führt sie in einen Stall, dessen hinterer Teil notdürftig mit Brettern abgeteilt ist. Dort sehen sie einen Mann liegen. Simion erzählt ihnen, dass Noam schon ein Jahr lang merkwürdige Dinge von Wölfen erzählt hätte, doch vor einem Monat sei er nicht mehr ins Dorf zurück gekommen und Simion hätte ihn so vorgefunden. Als Perrin vorsichtig seine Gedanken erforscht, findet er dort nur ein chaotisches Durcheinander von Bildern wieder, die mehr zu einem Wolf als zu einem Menschen passen. Obwohl Simion sie warnt, öffnet Moiraine den Verschlag und geht zu Noam. Sie nimmt Noams Kopf in ihre Hände und hält ihn eine Weile, bis sie ihn wieder los lässt, den Verschlag verlässt und den Wolfsbruder wieder einsperrt. Simion fragt, ob Moiraine ihm helfen kann, doch sie sagt, dass nichts in dem Mann sich mehr daran erinnern würde, Noam zu sein. Simion bedankt sich, und sagt, er wüsste, dass sie geholfen hätte, wenn sie könnte. Moiraine geht aus dem Schuppen. Perrin will ihr eigentlich folgen, statt dessen öffnet er jedoch das Schloss und erklärt Simion, dass Noam draußen vielleicht sterben würde, aber dort wenigstens frei und glücklich wäre. Simion versteht das und sie lassen Noam frei, der daraufhin sofort verschwindet. Simion erzählt ihm, dass die Weißmäntel eine Liste von Namen von Schattenfreunden dabei hatten, unter anderem auch eines Schmieds namens Perrin Aybara, der mit den Wölfen herumziehen würde und goldene Augen hätte. Deshalb versteckten die Dorfbewohner Noam in diesem Stall. Perrin fragt ihn, ob Simion wirklich glaubt, dass dieser Perrin ein Schattenfreund sei und Simion erklärt, dass so jemandem egal wäre, ob sein Bruder in seinem Käfig stirbt. Perrin wird klar, dass alle im Dorf vermutlich Bescheid wissen über Noam und er bittet Simion, ihm das Essen aufs Zimmer zu bringen. Simion verspricht es und sagt ihm auch, er würde es mit dem Frühstück genauso machen, da er Bescheid weiß. Charaktere *Perrin Aybara *Moiraine Damodred *Lan Mandragoran *Loial *Simion *Nico *Patrim *Meister Harod *Noam Tiere * Traber * Mandarb * Aldieb Erwähnt * Rand al'Thor * Witwe Jorath * Banas * Rilith * Jon (Schmied) * Mutter Roon * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - als Artur Falkenflügel Gruppen * Wolfsbruder * Behüter * Ogier * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah Berufe * Wirt * Stallbursche * Schmied Erwähnt * Falscher Drache * Schattengezücht - als Geschöpfe des Schattens ** Trollocs * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel * Wölfe Orte * Ghealdan ** Jarra (Ort) *** Harilins Sprung Erwähnt * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Jehannah * Stedding Gegenstände * Drachenbanner * Halbmondaxt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Ta'veren Kategorie:Der Wiedergeborene Drache (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Wolfsbruder Kategorie:Kapitel Jarra Kategorie:Harilins Sprung Kategorie:Rands Ta'veren